


Становление Империи

by fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019, Wisedo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019/pseuds/fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo
Summary: От дыма слезятся глаза, в горле першит, череп почти обжигает руки. Хочется попросить Геллерта перестать, остановиться. Но Геллерту надо что-то увидеть.





	Становление Империи

**Author's Note:**

> Формально это кроссовер Фантастических тварей с романом Джеймса Лусено «Дарт Плэгас», но ситхи остались за кадром.
> 
> Автор считает, что отправлять на переговоры с Геллертом молодого Палпатина немного нечестно (т.к. у китайских артеров молодой Палпатин — это вылитый Альбус), но в самом тексте про это ничего нет.
> 
> «Становление Империи» — эпоха в истории далёкой галактики, с 67 до 0 ДБЯ.

Лучи тёплого июльского солнца уже не пробиваются в комнату сквозь клубы белого дыма. От дыма слезятся глаза, в горле першит, череп почти обжигает руки. Хочется попросить Геллерта перестать, остановиться. Но Геллерту надо что-то увидеть, понять. И он продолжает затягиваться и выпускать новые кольца дыма.

Чёрные сапоги на белоснежном покрывале смущают Криденса, но Геллерту сейчас явно не до сапог. Геллерт думает, он хочет найти подсказку в клубах белого дыма. А Криденсу остаётся только тихо сидеть, осознавая свою бесполезность. Если бы с Геллертом сегодня утром был не он, а Куини...

Криденс ёжится, и Геллерт плотнее прижимается к его спине. Объятия Геллерта успокаивают, заставляют чувствовать себя увереннее.

— Люди не предлагают такие суммы за красивые глаза, сведения о магии и схожие взгляды на устройство общества, — задумчиво говорит Геллерт.

Криденс пытается вспомнить их диалог. Никто не проронил ни слова. При этом все всё поняли. Кроме него. Он был уверен только в одном:

— Они не люди.

— Не более, чем мы с тобой. — Криденс знает, что Геллерт сейчас улыбается. — На эти деньги можно построить ещё сто таких же замков и купить министров магии всех стран с авроратами в придачу...

Геллерт задумчиво перебирает одной рукой волосы Криденса, выпускает очередную струю дыма и легко прижимается губами к его шее:

— Аурелиус, превратись.

Геллерт не приказывает, он просит. Разница между «это необходимо для нашего дела» и «мне сейчас хочется» почти незаметна, но Криденс прекрасно её чувствует.

Криденс превращается, и комната заполняется уютной тьмой. Геллерт выдыхает едкий щекочущий дым. Криденс съёживается и замечает, что в глазах Геллерта отражаются звёзды. Криденс приближается и различает рядом со звёздами планеты. Ещё ближе, и между планет можно разобрать какое-то движение, что-то сталкивается и разлетается на миллионы осколков.

Геллерт обнимает Криденса. Тьма исчезает. Теперь Криденс сидит на коленях перед Геллертом и не мигая смотрит в его глаза.

Геллерт смеётся и откидывается назад.

— Такие суммы, — говорит он сквозь смех, — Криденс, для них это не дороже билета до Нью-Йорка. А наша борьба для них — это игра в песочнице. С их размахом... Они дают нам деньги, которые мы никогда не сможем применить против них. Если я сейчас начну не подкупать чиновников в министерствах, а строить космические корабли.

Геллерт замолкает.

— Плевать я хотел на их размах, — говорит он, снова садясь. — Теперь осталось найти трёх магов, которые согласятся отправиться к звёздам.

Криденсу хочется спросить зачем, но он говорит:

— Вы уверены, что оно того стоит?

— Аурелиус, я уверен, что в наших кругах найдётся минимум десять добровольцев. — И, немного помолчав, Геллерт добавляет: — С ними всё будет хорошо: если бы это было опасно для жизни и здоровья, они бы попросили больше.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ два скетча с Палпатином и обскуром, вдохновлённые драбблом
> 
>   
[](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/8/8/3488522/86471260.png)  



End file.
